His heart's desire
by velvetSunset
Summary: She was his without her knowing it but soon enough she will find out. My first fanfiction! I hope you guys like it. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (But in my dreams i own Sesshomaru.)

A/N this is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate if you all would criticize me if needed. I really want to know if I'm doing a good job. So please read this and review.

P.S. In this fan fiction Kagome is 19. Sorry if you guys like it more when she's younger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This was the last drop. She couldn't take it anymore. First he leaves her and others in a middle of a battle, injured because Kikyo was scratched. Then he comes back and calls them useless because they were so seriously hurt and that they couldn't do anything without him. Then he insults her and compares her to Kikyo. And when she sits him he calls her pathetic wench who has no other power over him than those weak beans. The glass was overfilled and she snapped.

"You ungrateful half-bread! How dare you say these things to us, to me?! I gave up 4 years for your sorry ass, any chances on attending college and normal life in my era. And in return I get your insults, comparison to Kikyo and no long lasting protection. You never let us rest when we are tired, eat our lunch nor fully recover ourselves after a battle! You treat us all like shit and you dare to even think that we should respect you and obey you?!"

Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's outburst. Only thing he could do was to stare at her like an idiot. He just couldn't believe that Kagome just yelled at him and called him a half breed. She was the only person who never called him by this name. So whatever he did must have pissed her off big time. But he would not let her yell at him and disrespect him. She will learn her place.

"Who do you think you are, wench?! Who gave you the right to speak to me like that? Watch your tongue or you will find yourself without it!" It was Kagome's turn to stare and Inuyasha only continued. "I only told the truth and it's not my fucking problem if you don't like it. You are useless, pathetic wench. You will never be as powerful, intelligent and beautiful as Kikyo. You are only my shard detector and I could easily change you with Kikyo. So shut up and sit."

Well he was lying when he told that Kikyo is better than her. Kagome was 10 times more powerful 10 times more intelligent and 10 times more beautiful than Kikyo. But he wanted her to submit so he had to say that.

"Then why do you keep me, huh? Why you just don't throw me away, and put your beloved Kikyo in my place? You wouldn't need to run off to her every single time when she's around. Oh, wait a minute I know, you can't! Because Kikyo can't see the shard's and you know it. Your attempts on making me submit are pathetic. By the way Inuyasha around here only I use the command sit. "

Sango, Miroku and Shippo didn't say a word through entire fight. They will get their revenge latter but now was Kagome's time to play.

When hayou crashed into the ground Kagome began to laugh, "Well Inuyasha those beans are not so weak after all, now are they?" She immediately stopped laughing when she saw soul collectors cross the night sky. Inuyasha saw them to when he got up from the forest floor.

"Wench we will continue this latter, I need to… go" With that he disappeared to the trees.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone was already asleep but Kagome couldn't close her eyes and rest. She was feeling pissed, concerned, sad and betrayed. She couldn't believe that he would run off to her every single time she calls him. Kikyo was using him and everyone knew it, except Inuyasha. The fool believed that Kikyo loved him and would never betray him so hayou loved her and if she would have allowed him he would have already mated her.

Kagome realized this 2 years ago, since then she saw him only as her best friend. She was pissed because her hanyou friend was so blind and couldn't see Kikyo's true face. She was hoping that he would open his eyes before it's too late.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice."Human"

"Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"If I were you I would leave this place immediately" Then she saw Kagome's questioning look she continued."Naraku is going to attack you and he's planning on killing you this time"

"Give me one good reason to believe you, Kagura."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. You can stay here and die or leave."

The rest of the gang was awake from all the noise that Kagura made. Then they saw her they immediately stood and readied themselves for battle. She only shot them an annoyed look.

"Kagome will explain you everything, I'm not in a mood to waist anymore breath on you pathetic humans." With that said she left.

Everyone were seriously confused and looked at Kagome asking for explanation. When she explained they fell silent for a while but then Miroku spoke."I don't think that we should believe her. I mean Naraku could have sended her to lead us to a trap."

"Yes, I agree with Miroku, we shouldn't trust her."

"But Sango, it's just not like Naraku to send Kagura, he doesn't trust her. She could have just told us to go to opposite direction. Maybe we should listen to her."

"No Kagome, she still is Naraku's reincarnation so why would she want to mess with her master's plans?" Shippo didn't believe Kagura ether. She was piece of Naraku that means that she's just as wicked as Naraku. Simply put she can't be trusted.

Kagome wanted to say something but was rudely interrupted by a loud crash and after it, a voice of her worst enemy."Kukuku, this is my lucky day. You should have listened to Kagura; she hates me more than anything in this entire world. But this is only better for me; your distrust will be your down fall."

Then Naraku released his tentacles towards the group and the fight began. After a while they understood what Kagura meant when she said that Naraku was planning on killing them. They all were already tired and none of their attacks worked on him. Spider hanyou wanted to laugh at their attempts to even scratch him. Without Inuyasha they were defenseless against him.

However his amusement ended when he felt some kind of dark power which was overpowering his own 20 times. He looked down to see the stranger's face to only find out that was no stranger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome was beginning to lose hope and that was rare. She was beginning to think that they couldn't do anything without Inuyasha, but then behind them she felt really, _**really **_strong demonic aura. When she felt that he was angry, the only thought left in her mind was 'were doomed!'

Then she saw a blue light coming from behind her and that it wasn't moving towards them but Naraku, made her feel much,_** much**_better. When the light hit Naraku the only thing left of him was the sound of his scream.

Kagome turned around to thank the person who have saved them, but when she saw _**who **_had saved them made her more stressed out than she was during the fight with Naraku.

"Sesshomaru" Was the only thing she could say at the moment.

A/N Naraku isn't dead, guys. He will just regenerate himself and come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (But yesterday I dreamed that he was _**all **_mine.)

A/N Hi everyone! I want to know what you guys think about my story so please review

I wanted to thank you who favorite and follow my story. **Thank you!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Miko" was what he answered to her.

They both just gazed at each other's eyes unable to look away. She was mesmerized by burning gold's in his face that God would be jealous.

He was charmed by her stunning summer sky blue eyes. They were so fitting in her angelic little face which was surrounded by long raven locks.

Their gazing at each other was disturbed by Miroku's voice."Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask why did you help us?"

When he turned to look at the monk his eyes was ice cold and his voice was emotionless as always and had had a murderous hint in it." That is none of your concern" He glanced at Kagome one more time and left.

"What was that about?" Sango was just as confused as the rest of the group.

"Who knows what's wrong with those dogs"

"Don't let Inuyasha hear that, Shippo" Sango's giggle was interrupted by Inuyasha's harsh voice.

"Don't let Inuyasha hear what?"

When they turned to look at him they saw a frown on his face but his eyes showed that he have been in some great deal of pleasure. Kagome was disgusted when she saw that in his eyes and since she had an awfully strong nose for a human she smelled Kikyo's stench all over Inuyasha.

"So… Did you have fun? I can see it in your eyes that you did but if I were you, before I go back to the camp I would use a hot sprig or a river, because you stink. But why am I complaining, you stink all the time!" Kagome didn't know why she was mad or sad now but she was and for some unknown reason she had to let it out.

"What's your problem wench?!"Inuyasha shouted. He was blushing but you could sense in his aura that he was mad." So what if I was in pleasure, huh? What wench, are you jealous?" He saw how Kagome's expression changed and he knew that it will bring him a _**lot of **_pain but he stopped paying attention to her and continued. Of course if he did pay enough attention to her he would have heard her growling and that is never a good thing." You say that Kikyo's smell is disgusting and that I stink all the time but if I were to smell like you I wouldn't leave the hot spring for a month! So stop talking because your shrill voice causing me headache!"

That's all it took for Kagome to snap _**again **_this night.

"My shrill voice, huh? Well then you will not hear me speak to you anymore. Oh and by the way if you think this is going to save you from my _**sit **_command you're in for a surprise."

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha snarled standing up from the ground. "You will not last a day without talking to me wench and then you come to talk to me I will ignore you until you will be on your knees begging me to" With that he jumped to the tree. He expected her to shout at him some more but she didn't say a word and his mind was invaded by the thought that she is serious. He just shook his head and drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Flashback**_

_Rin was peacefully asleep but she was the only one sleeping in the little camp. Sesshomaru couldn't even close his eyes. He was near his half brothers group and that meant he was near __**her**__. He couldn't sleep knowing that she was near his camp with someone else, while not in his, with him. Her Kami blest scent was mixed with anger and sadness and he knew that was all that half breads fault. When her anger was changed with concern and after that confusion he wanted to find out what was the cause of her sudden emotion change but he buried his curiosity and decided to stay put. That changed when he smelled Naraku's stench and her fear. His eyes began to bleed red and he started to growl, waking Rin. He only said to her to stay put through clench teeth and took off to little miko's direction with speed faster than light._

_He managed to calm down then he killed the bastard. He only wished that he would stay dead. When she turned to look at him he thought that his heart was going to stop. Although this was not the first time he saw her, he couldn't help it, she was just too beautiful. His gazing at her was interrupted by monk's voice and for that he wanted to kill him. Sesshomaru answered in his monotonic voice and left._

He wanted to kick himself for letting his control to slip out of his hands like that. And the only person who he could blame was the Miko named Kagome. She was his only weakness. Though he cared for Rin like she was his own pup, he wouldn't lose his control because of her. With Kagome it was different. He would destroy everyone that dared to harm her or touch her, he would show no mercy. She was the only person who made him feel this way in his entire life.

He knew that she didn't want him, she wanted his idiotic brother. But that would, no _**will **_change and he knew it. Soon enough she would too. She would be his, _**all **_his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha was concerned. A week has passed since his and Kagome's fight, and she was still not talking with him. Knowing Kagome, she will talk with him when he apologizes to her so there is nothing to worry about. He will apologize and all will be well again.

He approached her and began his hollow-hearted apology. "Look wench, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean to, I promise." She didn't say a word and Inuyasha was beginning to get pissed. "You can talk now, wench." She didn't even look at him and Inuyasha didn't like that." I apologized to you so stop acting like a bitch and talk!"

Miroku and Sango didn't like the hanyou's manner of speaking and they were sick of his arrogance so they steped in."Inuyasha, I don't think that this time she's going to forgive you just with an apology." Miroku was always mature and cool but now his voice sounded little bit harsh.

"You insulted her, pissed her off and treated her like trash. And you expect that she will forgive you if you apologize?" Sango was pissed big time and she needed to let her anger out so she did the only thing she could think of."Idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"She shouted while she hit, and hit **_hard _**Inuyasha's head with hiraikotsu.

"What a fuck, Sango?!"Inuyasha shouted with pain filled voice.

"Now, now Sango dear. I should be in that place and that should be our activity, not Inuyasha's." Miroku said with his seductive voice and with his rape- face." Of course, if you wish I could give **_this_** activity to Inuyasha but I will **_not _**give away **_other_** of our activities." By the time he finished that sentence he had bump on his head which was given by Sango who was burning red.

"Say that again monk and you will find yourself near him."

"Sango, I will say this one time. All men are pigs."Kagome said laughing. It was hilarious to watch the monk and demon slayer fight. She only wished that it would be that funny when she and Inuyasha fought.

'_I already know that Inuyasha isn't the one for me and I am thankful for the Kami's that he isn't but it would be great if I could meet my soul mate. I mean I don't want to push the fates, but for some reason I want to find out who is he, where is he. Maybe I'm being selfish but I want to know what fates have prepared for me.'_

If she would know what fates have prepared for her she would think they're crazy.


End file.
